Yehuda
|population = 100,000,000}} Yehuda (神国 (イエフダ), Iefuda; lit. "Land of the Gods") is a smaller continent that is geographically placed south of and southwest to . Her creation was brought out through massive geographic changes as a result of the , and the surprisingly fertile landmass harbored by the endless sea became a refuge for those who had lost everything in the cataclysmic conflict. Likewise, the land mass was eventually populated by the very whose status had been ripped away from them upon the conclusion of the ' conflict. The coexistence between and Gods eventually flourished, and Yehuda became renown for its thriving diversity in cultures, religions and . Overview Yehuda is a geographically and economically independent continent given life through its blessing by the Gods that preside over the land. Combined with the cataclysmic events that resulted in her creation, Yehuda's land is self-sufficient in that has a large availability of resources. Her people have only recently begun trading with other continents following the large-scale clash between and that lead to a depreciation in both continents' resources. In turn, Yehuda's countries have become a hive of activity for tourism and production, a much needed asset in their economy. Unlike other continents, the people of Yehuda have a significant religious following across their countries. Due to the presence of various deities, there are separate religions, normally localized in the deity's home country. Likewise, each country possesses its own government and military, which act separately from religious institutions. This decision was made due to various civil wars plaguing the continent as a result of the combined political and religious factions, the Gods eventually decreed that such matters be kept away from each other, leading to the continent's current state of peace. A major difference between Yehuda and other continents' lies in the nature of how their citizens organize their military power. While foreign lands use as an approximation for their military strength, Yehudians use an organized military in every country. As a whole, a vast majority of their power is drawn from each country's General (一将, Isshō). Collectively, they are referred to as the Twelve Apostles, each of whom possesses a distinct characteristic, skills and the like far above their soldiers. Due to the nature of this unofficially sanctioned group, their membership is ever-changing as the military of each country changes. Geography Yehuda is located south of and southwest of with a considerable amount of distance between the continents. Due to her creation being fostered by the natural disasters across , Yehuda's land bears great diversity in terms of physical and chemical characteristics. Likewise, the land's natural resources are saturated with enough from the inducing these disasters that various ubiquitous Magic Phenomena occur across the land. The most distinctive of these is the presence of , that is, in their unrefined crystal state. However, as Yehudians lack any knowledge of the true existence of Dragons beyond their continent, these stones are referred to as Ev'en Eden ( Eben Īden; Herbrew for "Heaven's Stone", Japanese for "Heaven's Gift of Jewels"). The land, in terms of resource availability, is quite self-sufficient. The presence of the deities allows for regulation of seasonal climate and generally prevents any large-scale natural disasters from harming the population. Of course, the exception to this is when the Holchei Elohim are forced to awaken for any particular reason, with their gargantuan magical energy suddenly outpouring and forcing the land to submit to its will for as long as its presence is required. History Society, Religion, and Culture Yehudian Militia The Militia ( , Mirishia; lit. "Walking Power") is the official term utilized to describe the collective military forces of every country in Yehuda. Unlike other continents, the primary distinguishing factor of Yehuda's Militia lies in the fact that it is a singular, organized military rather than an aggregation of . As a result, a single leader, known as a General (一将, Isshō) is present in all countries, along with multiple branches fulfilling different duties and the like. While an exact comparison between different Militia cannot be made due to the continent's long-standing peace, it is estimated that all continents possess similar levels of strength. All countries are of a similar size and population, and each Holchei Elohim that blesses the country with their power possess different attributes, but similar statistics in terms of raw power. Although each country's Militia tends to act separately, there is a single point when the continent bands together. That is, in the face of foreign threats. When organized under a single banner, they are instead by the country's Empress, Atara Eden, albeit she utilizes the Twelve Apostles as figureheads to avoid her existence becoming common knowledge among the populace. Twelve Apostles The Twelve Apostles (十二使徒, Jūni Shito) is the term used to describe the collective Generals of the Twelve countries within Yehuda. Although they consist of the highest ranking individuals in Yehuda's Militia, they are an informal group that only exist for the sake of classification. The Twelve Apostles very rarely meet up together for any formal occasion. When they do, there is either a crisis looming over Yehuda, or there is a change in their membership. However, that being said, most of the Apostles share a very informal relationship with one another. It is believed that, due to the quirkiness each member exhibits, they are able to bond with one another relatively easily. This is best expressed with Kresnik and Joshua Morne's teacher-student relationship, among others. The Twelve Apostles also share another important role: knowing and preserving the identity of Atara Eden as a secret. The accomplishment of General is an incredible one, and often gained by ascending to the status of Demon, Dragon or a Bishop with the blessing of the Holchei Elohim themselves. As such, the Empress graces the Apostles with her presence, and, should a time come when all Militia must unite their powers, she commands her continent's powers through the Generals themselves. List of Current Members: *'Joshua Morne' (ジョシュア・モーヌ, Joshua Mōnu) is the most senior member of the Apostles and a man regarded as the Twelve Pillars (十二天柱, Jūni Tenchū) due to obtaining staves holding the power of each Holchei Elohim. Although he is in possession of extraordinary power, Joshua never truly sought power, but rather, knowledge and acceptance by the Holchei Elohim. For this reason, Joshua is a source of advice that all the Apostles flock to, and their unofficial leader. *'Kresnik' (クレスニク, Kuresuniku) is an Apostle that hails from . Regarded as a Demon of incredible power, the nature of his vampiric abilities and his pale complexion have lead him to be known as the Pale Blood (蒼白血流, Sōhaku Kerryū). Among the twelve, he is noted to travel to other continents most often, and thus he is often absent from meetings unless the consequences are dire. Despite being renown as a Demon, Kresnik is highly respected among the Apostles and beyond for possessing such incredible magical prowess without any sort of external assistance, as well as his kind demeanor. *'Caleb Archibald' (カレブ・アールチバルド, Karebu Āruchibarudo) is an Apostle highly regarded for his tactical prowess and unique Magic. Known as the Golden King (黄金王将, Kogane Ōshō), he is said to command any battlefield with but a single hand, but lacks the raw power of his fellow Apostles. Nonetheless, he is an energetic youth whose passion for intellectual discussion often causes lengthy, heated debates among the twelve. Nonetheless, his intelligence normally makes him the one to inform the Apostles of any threats that dare to harm the continent. *'Aella Fairwyn' (アエラ・ファーアウィン, Aera Fāaawin) is the most recent addition to the Twelve Apostles. She is known for her prodigal talents in tactics and strategy, rivaling that of Caleb Archibald which has led the two to be referred as the Military Prodigies (軍事天才, Gunji Tensai). Aella herself is regarded as a phenomenal artisan who has harnessed the powers of the air, capable of ripping through armies with her invisible element as well as enhancing and leading her army to absolute victory. She is kind yet naive, and along with her age, is the most unexperienced of the Apostles, though still powerful in her own right. *'Eurydice Sunderly' (ユリヂース・サンダリ, Yuridīsu Sandari) is the pupil of the Holchei Heloim Shub-Engur, whom she met when her family was murdered and she was left on the brink of death. Endowed with Divine Magic equaled by few, Eurydice destroys her enemies by commanding the power of the deceased and the underworld itself. While one of the younger Apostles, Eurydice is also one of the most stoic and coldly professional. That grim aspect of her powers and demeanor earned her the epithet White Reaper '(白い死神; ''Shiroi Shinigami). Beneath this chill exterior, however, lies an immensely noble and kindhearted nature. '''List of Former Members: *'Kisara Musette' (キサラ・ミュゼット, Kisara Myuzetto) is an Apostle who has defected and acts as a terrorist, seeking to bring the continent of Yehuda into chaos, or so she says. In fact, Kisara is acting undercover in order to elucidate the true threat within Yehuda, specifically those who are attempting to corrupt the Holchei Elohim with strange power. As such, she has, with the cooperation of the Twelve, willingly defected for the sake of drawing attention to herself. Once regarded with praise as the Crimson Spear (紅槍, Kurenai Yari), the mute Apostle is seen with disdain by the people, as she continues to protect them from the shadows. List of Candidates: Magic Among the people of Yehuda, (魔法, Mahō) plays a very important role in the advancement of civilization. It has promoted vast increases to military might, allowed the flourishment of new occupations and diversified cultural activities endlessly. It is not a stretch to state that without Magic, Yehuda would be a far more inferior continent than it is now. However, why exactly is Magic a relevant point to discuss in a continental setting? It is precisely because, over the span of the four hundred years which Yehuda flourished, Magic has changed in a countless number of ways within the continent prior to an organized system being developed by researchers. As such, to state that Yehudians only employ only recognized Magic disciplines would be a lie: in truth, the presence of so many external factors caused the nature of Magic to be revisited so frequently that eventually different styles propagated among different factions, leading to its current diversity. Yad Elohim ( , Yaddo Erohimu; Herbrew for "God's Hand", Japanese for "God's Encompassing Hand"), more commonly known as Divine Magic (天佑魔法, Tenyū Mahō; lit. "Divine Aid Magic") is perhaps the most common form of Magic practiced across Yehuda. It is a style of Magic in which one establishes a connection with one of the Holchei Elohim, and gains a fragment of its power to utilize through their own magical energy. However, in saying this, a true contract with the Holchei Elohim is exceedingly rare due to the nature of their conditions, and thus these bonds are often formed with spirits derived from the Holchei Elohim themselves. In recent years these spirits have been named Olam Elohim. Notably, one of the primary means of obtaining candidacy for a General position outside of obtaining incredible Arcane prowess is, in fact, obtaining a true contract with the Holchei Elohim of their respective country. Yad Ha'anashim ( , Yaddo Hanashimu; Herbrew for "People's Hand", Japanese for "People's Rising Hand"), more commonly known as Arcane Magic (妖怪魔法, Yōkai Mahō; lit. "Demon Magic") is a form of Magic that is practiced relatively infrequently due to the level of skill and dedication one requires to gain any sort of tangible skill. Rather than connect with the Holchei Elohim, one connects their physical spirit to the spiritual power of nature, present in near-limitless abundances due to the presence of deities and associated beings. Harnessing this power, shaping it through symbology or one's willpower, and subsequently crafting it into spells is the most basic essence of this art. Notably, while it is rare to find powerful practitioners of Arcane Magic within Yehuda, it is the style most practiced around due to the differences in theoretical approaches to the craft between continents. Yad Olam ( , Yaddo Oramu; Herbrew for "World's Hand", Japanese for "World's Benevolent Hand"), more commonly known as Crystal Magic (鉱石魔法, Kōseki Mahō) is a form of Magic that tends to appear sporadically across the continent. It involves the use of Ev'en Eden. Specifically, one channels the power of these crystals into an item or, occasionally, within their own bodies and produce powerful Magic corresponding with the elements from them. Due to being in crystallized forms, this sort of Magic is finite in its use, with most practitioners' occupations being to find or purchase these crystals scattered throughout the land. Unknown to those in the continent, the Magic being employed by those channeling this raw, finite power is that of a diluted Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō). By not implanting the power of the crystals imbued with draconic power directly into their bodies, they are avoiding the process of Dragonification but also utilizing a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that more readily resembles standard Elemental Magic, but of a far greater potency due to the power it is being drawn from. Types of Practitioners Due to the plethora of Magic styles available for an individual to pursue mastery in, various classifications have arisen to document practitioners of different styles. In any battle between Mages, it is of paramount importance to give knowledge of your Magic specialty to your opponent. This is a custom that has been rooted within the culture of Yehuda so-as-to prevent discriminatory outbreaks from one Magic type to the other. All Magic is considered equal, and only the practitioner's proficiency may be discussed when referencing the power of a specific Magic style. Divine Magic Practitioners: *'Bishop' ( , Bishoppu; lit. "God's Devotee"): The term used for the majority of Mages in Yehuda. Bishops are individuals who have contracted their spirits with a Holchei Elohim or one of their avatars, and have accordingly gained a fraction of their power. Due to the nature of power acquisition being commonplace in Yehuda, Bishops vary significantly in both the level of strength, as well as the type of abilities they may possess. Differing them from other Divine Magic practitioners, however, simply boils down to the fact that they possess no inherent divinity. *'Saint' ( , Seinto; lit. "God's Employee"): The term used for a select number of individuals across the continent. Saints are individuals who are born harboring the will of the Gods. As such, they are capable of communing with Gods and can perform miracles in their stead. Because the status of Saints were given to specific families in the founding years of Yehuda, their appearance is limited to specific families. However, their emergence is incredibly rare across the continent. In the four hundred years that the continent has lived for, there has been no generation when Saints have appeared in all twelve countries, demonstrating their rarity. In terms of abilities, Saints are predominantly known for the ability to "perform miracles on-par with the Gods", but in exchange possess little in the way of combative skill, due to the strain on their body and mind. *'Emissary' ( , Emisari; lit. "God's Will"): The term used for those Saints who have transcended the limitations of humanity. They are individuals who once harbored God's will, before performing a selfish miracle that enables them to discard the confines of a human body, and instead adopt an aspect of the world as the vessel for their spirit. Considered to be beings closest to the Holchei Elohim, they are individuals that, in the world outside of Yehuda, would often be classified as Angels. They are messengers who directly commune with the Gods, and have the ability to oversee humanity with their own eyes. However, ascension to this stage is very rare, and the only individual to have done so is Saint Noah. Arcane Magic Practitioners: *'Warlock and Witch' ( , Wōrokku, Uichhi; lit. "Male and Female Spirits of Darkness"): The term used for those prideful individuals that attempt to claim the power of the Holchei Elohim without resorting to a contract. Warlocks and Witches are rather rare in Yehuda due to the strenuous nature of their occupation. The vast majority of their life is spent unlocking the secrets of Magic without being bound to the Holchei Elohim. As a result, most of them are detached from the vast majority of society with the exception of a few acquaintances. This particular pursuit of Magic, much like Bishops, means that a wide variety of power levels and abilities will be apparent among practitioners. Although, those who travel openly will more than likely possess ample skill and unique abilities reflecting their grueling studies. *'Demon' ( , Dīmon; lit. "Godless"): A very peculiar term given its connotation across the majority of . Within Yehuda, the term Demon does not necessarily refer to a creature of darkness. Rather, it refers to an individual, human or otherwise, who possesses power on the level of those in direct contracts with Holchei Elohim. Of course, this is without the influence of deities on their power. In addition to the scale of their power, the nature of their power is almost completely different from those the Gods wield, making combat against them particularly difficult. It is exceedingly rare to come across a Demon in Yehuda, and while not stigmatized against, there is an inherent level of caution associated with acquainting with a Demon, for some may antagonize Gods in one way or another. Crystal Magic Practitioners: *'Artisan' ( , Aruchizan; lit. "Jewel Power Craftsman"): The term used to classify those who wield the power of the Ev'en Eden externally. By infusing these jewels into weapons or specific artifacts, they seek to enhance and focus the power available. Because the nature of the crystal is, in fact, Dragon Slayer Magic, the infused artifact gains foreign and sentient properties that often cause wielders to be seen communicating with their artifacts directly to gain a level of synchronization. While the power wielded by Artisans tend to be uniform across the board as a result of their power being completely external, their individual skill levels and types of abilities available to them enable them to be highly skilled in their own right. *'Dragon' ( , Doragon; lit. "Jewel Power Avatar"): The term used to classify those who have internalized the power of the Ev'en Eden within their body. Supplementing their original power is the Magic available by the crystals, thus leading to drastic changes in their magical energy when tapping into the Ev'en Eden's power. Often times, excessive use of this power causes reptilian features to start becoming more prominent, including scales and snake-like eyes. In addition, due to said individuals being capable of channeling Magic without any form of external medium, and commanding the elements from within their own body, they were eventually dubbed an evolution of snakes — Dragons. The power obtained by Dragons tends to vary on the individual strength of the Ev'en Eden's vessel, and the type of abilities they can possess are as widespread as Artisans. Other Practitioners: *'Sage' ( , Sēji; lit. " "): The term used to classify those who possess proficiency in two or more types of available in Yehuda. The rarity of this occurrence has made the term almost obsolete, but with the rise of Caleb Archibald, this term is circulating once again. Of course, finding any living Sages is a miracle in and of itself, due to the strictness of the pact with the Olam and Holchei Elohim. Holchei Elohim Holchei Elohim ( , Horukei Erohimu; Herbrew for "God-Walker", Japanese for "Gods Among Earth"): These entities are the ultimate embodies of the Gods across the continent of Yehuda. They are a physical materialization of their willpower and abilities, using the elements as a vessel for their existence. While possessing sentience and wisdom surpassing even the greatest human scholars, most tend to be isolated due to the sheer scale of their power and size being ill-fitting with human populations. That being said, they do not have any jaded bias towards humans in any fashion, and find the people of Yehuda quite fascinating given their persistence to continually allow their continent to flourish. As Holchei Elohim are the closest things to true deities within Yehuda's physical land, they are often sought by those wishing to gain access to Divine Magic. Given their playfulness, Holchei Elohim impose tasks of considerable difficulty to those wishing for their divine aid, so-as-to ascertain the reasoning behind an individual's acquisition of their power. The vast majority who approach the Holchei Elohim, whose locations are quite well known, are rejected. However, offshoots of the Holchei Elohim's existence, known as Olam Elohim ( , Oramu Erohimu; Herbrew for "World-Walker", Japanese for "Souls Among Earth"), are those that often accept individual contracts, the majority of these being formed during a person's unconscious state, unless the Olam Elohim is of significant strength. Those that do pass the tests conducted by the Holchei Elohim are exceedingly rare, but are individuals that are destined for fame across the continent. They obtain both power and glory, but are often humble — or outright eccentric — individuals, due to every Holchei Elohim's individual preference. Hence, Bishops who wield the Holchei Elohim's power are often regarded as oddities among humanity. Although twelve Holchei Elohim are known to exist directly on Yehuda and have their presence known, a single, almost mythological, Holchei Elohim is said to wander across the lands and observe humanity for the sake of the Gods. While many would assume this is an Emissary, they are wrongly mistaken. This person is, in-fact, the very Empress of Yehuda, the woman who takes care of religious and cultural affairs across the continent. She is a Holchei Elohim who has given her power to the land so it can continue to prosper. This woman's name is Atara Eden. List of Countries *'Aetiolus' (エーチオーラス, Ēchiōrasu) *'Musica' (ミュシカ, Myushika) *'Nephilium' (ネフィリアム, Nefiriamu) Notable Residents Trivia *Yehuda's page was made by both authors as a sudden burst of inspiration but also the incessant desire to give a unique twist on the pre-existing continents of , primarily differentiating in terms of the presence of and a readily organized military rather than a congregation of , among other things. Category:Continent Category:Earth Land Category:Locations